


Picture Perfect

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Crossovers [4]
Category: American Mary (2012), You're Next (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabins, Community: femslash100, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survival wasn’t too hard when Erin had Mary Mason by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Mary/Erin - survivors.

“We made a good choice,” Erin said, making her presence known to Mary as she wrapped her arms around her from behind, nuzzling into the flannel collar of her shirt.  “The weather’s nice this time of year.”

“I know,” Mary purred, winding her fingers through Erin’s long hair.  She stared out into the woods at the open nature, all green and lush and hidden from the outside world in the forests of Washington.  “And the locals are so friendly.”  Erin laughed and glanced inside at the nice patterned rug they bought to cover the cellar trap door when they were currently stowing one of the locals who got a little _too_ friendly with Erin at the dry goods store.  Erin didn’t like the risk, but Mary still needed someone to keep her skills sharp.

“What do you say,” Erin said, “to heading out to the lake for a swim today?  We can pack some wine, maybe some of those terrible romance novels you read.”  Her hands roamed up Mary’s shirt, her newly-inked skin (courtesy of Mary) clashing beautifully against Mary’s pale body.  “A good day.”

“That,” Mary said, leaning back to kiss Erin on the lips, “sounds perfect.  Let me finish up some work, then I’m all yours.”

Erin grinned and went to the bedroom to start packing.  Survival wasn’t too hard when she had Mary Mason by her side.


End file.
